


Changes

by attasaurus



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attasaurus/pseuds/attasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya isn’t one for changes. He’s as stubborn as they come, both Napoleon and Gaby would gladly attest to that. So it came as a surprise that he - Illya, that is - would take the changes that have happened in his life in stride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't probably a masterpiece but a friend of mine is going through a hard time and I just wanted to make her happy by writing a little Gallya fic/snippet thingee.  
> So this one's for you [cassiopeium!](www.cassiopeium.tumblr.com)

 

1) Both Gaby and him had decided to move into a flat in London. Or rather, Gaby sprung the question onto the unsuspecting Russian while they were in the middle of breaking into a Swedish diplomat’s house.

“Illya,” She had whispered, the man’s hands around her waist as he lifted her up into a high up window. “We should move in together.” It was a miracle Illya’s hold on her didn’t loosen but Napoleon swore the look on his Russian partner’s face was the funniest thing he had seen in ages. Illya was quiet for a moment, Gaby hovering in mid-air before he answered with a curt, “Da” and gently deposited the petite German into the window.

And just like that, they were soon housed in an apartment in a quiet part of London. Courtesy of U.N.C.L.E, of course.

 

2) Lodging together in the same hotel room for missions is one thing but when it comes to actually living together in an apartment as a real-life couple is an entirely different thing. Everything was permanent. There’s no packing things back in luggages and heading off your separate ways. Illya wasn’t used to seeing another toothbrush on the sink whenever he woke up in the mornings and he sure wasn’t used to seeing the additions to his vinyl records.

“Gaby, why is there vinyl record of Beatles between Tchaikovsky and Mussorgsky?” He asked, rifling through the records. “There is also Elvis.” He made a face - Western music was jarring to his ears.

“Well,  _liebling._  It’s either you sit through Elvis or dance through it with me.”

That shut him up.

 

3) Illya didn’t think it would happen to him… but it did. The ring he had designed for Gaby was nestled in his palm and he was just staring at it. “Peril, you’re going to stare a hole in your hand if you stare at it hard enough.” Napoleon remarked idly, shaking out the newspaper he was reading. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this nervous since… well, since ever.“

Illya tore his eyes off the ring and glowered at the American, “I am worried she will say no.”

“Well, she won’t. She likes you well enough to live together with you, yeah? Not everyone can handle your… size.” Napoleon smirked when the Russian’s glower got even deeper. “Now, now. Don’t you have a dinner reservation you have to go to?“

Illya nodded and took a deep breath before he went out of the door - and into the unknown.

 

4) The changes in Gaby’s body were subtle at first but as the months went by, those changes caught Illya by surprise and it was a bit unsettling. “Are you positive your stomach is supposed to be this big?” He asked one night as he was helping Gaby slather on moisturiser on her belly. “You look like you are about to explode,  _kotyonok_.”

“I feel like I’m about to explode,” Gaby replied and chuckled when she saw Illya’s eyes widen. “No, I’m just joking. I suppose my belly’s this big because the baby’s going to be as big as its father.“

“Hmm, that is good then.” He leaned down and pressed his lips against the curve of her stomach. “Means baby is strong and-“ Gaby grunted when the baby gave an almighty kick right where Illya’s lips were and had to press her lips together tightly to prevent herself from laughing out at the look on her husband’s face - it was the same glare he had given her when she first slapped him in the hotel in Rome.

“Oh, baby is strong, all right.” Gaby beamed, proud.

 

5) Being in the KGB meant that one probably already has a very, very fucked up sleeping schedule and ever since they brought little Catherine back home, Illya thanked his lucky stars he was well prepared for the sleepless nights. Gaby’s insomnia was a blessing too because it meant that she would be awake to feed the baby as soon as she started crying. Those sleepless nights soon took its toll on them and Napoleon was amused to find either spouse falling asleep in the middle of lunch. “I didn’t think my cooking was that bad,” He commented suddenly and laughed when his partners jerked their heads up and nodded in agreement. “Yes, yes.” Gaby would say while Illya would grunt out a, “Very good, Cowboy.”

“You know, I could keep an eye on Catherine while you two nap…” Napoleon suggested and was surprised when both Illya and Gaby immediately bolted up from their seats.

“Da, good plan, Cowboy!” Illya had actually patted Napoleon on the shoulder before he went off.

“Yes please! Do remember to feed Katyusha every two hours. I’ve got some milk for her in the fridge. Thank you so much, Napoleon.” Gaby had kissed him before scampering after her giant lumbering husband.

Well, okay then.


End file.
